


Parasite

by Animelover660



Series: Biohazard Series [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Original Male Character, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dominant Lucas, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Happy, Horror, Love at First Sight, Lucas has a Huge Cock, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Possessive Lucas, Rimming, Sad, Schizophrenia, Spanking, Terrible Past, Top Lucas, cute family, protective lucas, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: Mia's younger brother, Aiden, turns 18 he decides to visit Mia to see if she's doing alriht since he hasn't seen her in 3 years. He finds a document on Ethans' laptop when he searches the house and it points to Dulvey, Louisianna. Fighting monsters, cannibalistic creeps, and his own mind, he doesn't know how long he'll survive.





	

**Aiden's POV**

"When are you coming back sweetie?"

I sigh and rub the back of my neck in exhaustion. I slip a piece of paper into her hands that reads: _"I don't know mom. I haven't heard from Mia in 3 years; I'm worried and want to see her. I need to know if she's in trouble."_ I quickly pull it back to scribble 'I love you' messily at the bottom and give both my parents a hug. I kiss my mothers cheek and grab my bag, going out the door and towards my car. I shove my green duffel bag into the back seat and climb into the drivers seat, putting my seat belt on. I wave at them from where they were watching me leave and pull out of the driveway and down the road.

_**I'm bigger than my body, I'm colder than this home, I'm meaner than my demons, I'm bigger than these bones. And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me." I can't help this awful energy, Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?** _

I mouth the song as I slow down and gently pull to a stop at the stop light. I glance around and look at the guy stopped next to me. He meets my gaze and winks, making a blowjob motion before smirking at me. I visibly cringe and flip him off. He seems unfazed and just grins wider before looking away from me and I see his arm moving. I know what he's doing immediately, so I quickly turn back to the light to see it turn green. I hit the gas and my car jerks forward. When I'm a good distance away from him I slow down so I won't get pulled over for speeding; the last thing I need is a speeding ticket.

After 2 1/2 hours I arrive at Ethan and Mia's house and park in the driveway where their vehicle would usually be sitting. I sigh and drop my head on the steering wheel, hearing the horn blow for a good minute before getting annoyed with the loud sound and lifting my head. I remove my seat belt and make my way towards the front door to ring the doorbell. I step back and wait for someone to answer the door. When no one answers I frown and ring it a few more times to see if I can hear anyone walking around. I press my ear to the door, but it's dead silent. I suddenly remember the first time I came to my sisters new home she had told me she had a spare key, but the hard part is remembering where she said it was. I turn and walk down the steps, going around the house and into the backyard. Almost 10 minutes later I spotted the key shoved inside a small crack in the side of the house, hiding it from sight. I start working it out and it finally falls out and lands next to my foot on the back porch. I jog back around to the front of the house and climb over the banister and to the front door so I could avoid wasting time going up the stairs. After fumbling with the key for a few moments I turn the knob and push the door open, walking inside cautiously. I give the house a quick glance and see it looks exactly the same, but the walls were covered in pictures. Some were of Mia and Ethan and others were of Mia and I. I smile and continue through, stopping at a stand with a picture sitting on it inside of a dust covered frame. I pick it up and wipe the glass off to see the picture better. It was a picture of Ethan and Mia smiling at each other lovingly as they danced together at their wedding. I remember that day clearly. Mia was so excited and practically glowing from happiness. I rub my face and hold in the tears that threaten to spill from my green eyes as I gently set the picture back in its spot.

I search the whole downstairs and find nothing, so I make my way upstairs and search all of the rooms. The only room left is Ethan and Mia's bedroom and I feel like I'm invading their privacy, but I go inside anyway. The door creaks open and I survey my surroundings before entering. I look under the bed, inside their closet, inside of all of the drawers and still find nothing. The only thing left to search was Ethan's laptop that was sitting on the desk in the corner of the room.

_Shit. I need a password._

I try a lot of different passwords before I finally try their wedding date and it logs on. I see a tab that's still open at the bottom of the screen and click on it, pulling up an email.

_Come get me? It says it's from Mia. Why didn't Ethan call and tell me! It says she's in Dulvey, Louisiana. Well, I know where I'm headed next._


End file.
